U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,285 to Botts et al discloses a magnetically focussed liquid drop radiator wherein a dipole magnet is used to focus the liquid droplets for reception by a collector. A droplet generator is mechanically connected to a piezoelectric oscillator to produce the liquid droplets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,676 to Hunter, Jr. is directed to a heat radiator for providing radiation of heat, utilizing a liquid metal or another liquid collant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,164 to Rapp discloses a space radiator system including a plurality of independent, small size radiator systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,718 to Vary discloses a capillary radiator adapted for planetary space applications and including a core unit having capillary passages therein through which heat transfer fluid flows.